


Mythics

by Singing_Siren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Siren/pseuds/Singing_Siren
Summary: Mythology is real. Kara is a Werewolf who just got her day of transformation. Lena is the omega of her pack of Werewolves.





	Mythics

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made this and I hope you like it.

Kara always expected that when she turned, she would be a small dog. All personality traits point towards a small dog. She loves cuddling and is always following Alex around. Kara was bitten by a werewolf as a child, then the Danvers adopted her. Kara grew up with the Danvers. They're her family, and she loves them. Luckily the Danvers' are all scientists, so they didn't freak out when her DNA showed signs of werewolf DNA.

Since that day, Kara has always wondered what dog she will be. Sometimes Alex will tease her about how she might turn out to be a hairless dog. Kara made Alex stop by bribing her with dumplings. Dumplings are Kara's favorite food, so when she offers Alex some, Alex knows it is serious. So, Kara is stuck wondering about it by herself until her day comes.

Eliza predicted that Kara's day would be sometime in her teen years. She isn't that wrong on the date, it happens on her 19th birthday. Eliza was a year off.

So, on her 19th birthday, Kara wakes up to an open field. She looks around and sees claw marks in the tree next to her. Luckily, there is a pair of clothes next to her, so she puts them on and heads out to the nearest town. Kara calls Eliza and tells her where she is. Eliza drives out to the town and picks Kara up.

"Are you sure that you don't remember anything about last night?"

"I'm sure. But, there were clothes by me, so I think somebody saw me."

Eliza does not take that news lightly, but she calms down when Kara tells her that she set up a motion activated camera by her window, in case she transformed. They go back to the house and access the camera.

Lit up under the porch light was a big Golden Retriever. As Kara watches the video she does a happy dance.

"Yes! Finally!"

Downstairs, the front door closes.

"Mom?" Alex calls from the kitchen.

"We're up here!"

Alex rushes up the stairs and pauses when she sees Kara.

"Kara," Alex says slowly, "why are you wearing Lena Luthor's clothes?"

The confusion on Kara's face was evident.

"I'm not. I found them in the fei- Oh. Oh! Lena is the one who gave me the clothes! She's the one who found me in the field."

"Wait," Eliza says, "a Luthor knows that you are a werewolf? We need to talk to her."

-=-

Lena is having a generally normal morning. She is going for a run in her dog form before she goes to work. Lena runs to get away from her family. Her brother, Lex, is in jail for terrorism. He bombed a mosque and Lena happily turned him in, to the disappointment of her mother and father. So, Lena runs. 

Her maternal family is made up of werewolves, but Lena is the omega of the pack because of her dog type. Her pack is made up of the more stereotypical violent dogs. Her mother is a wolf, so the pressure was high to be a good type of dog. But Lena is always different, so she transforms into a Shetland Sheepdog. Her pack shut her out. Then Lena's mother found out about her being gay and she shut Lena out. So, Lena runs.

And running as her dog helps. Shetland Sheepdogs have to run or they become irritable. That is the excuse that she tells her mother.

This morning should be like every other morning, but something happens. Lena finds a young woman. A young naked woman. Lena automatically looks away and runs to one of the spots where she keeps spare clothes. When she sets the clothes down she finally gets the chance to look around. There are claw marks in the tree and the young woman looks like her co-worker at the diner. And oh my God, Kara Danvers is not completely human.

Kara starts to stir so Lena runs as fast as her paws can carry her.

Lena remembers her first time transforming. When she woke up it felt like a hangover. Of course, she was 15, so she didn't know what a hangover felt like but whatever. The first time she had changed, her memory of that night had not come back until a week later. When it finally did, she ran away. Lena never knew that shifting would feel so good. But then her mother found her getting attacked by another Shifter. It was a rogue Nagual in Puma form. The Nagual had been kicked from it's pack after killing humans. Lena's mother had killed the Nagual and taken Lena back to her pack in shame.

Now, Lena's crush and co-worker is a Shifter. This is great.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your criticisms and suggestions please. I enjoyed writing this, so I hope you guys like it.


End file.
